


Cool Days, Warm Nights

by AugustPendragon



Category: Original Work
Genre: Bottoming, Confessions, Crack, Desert, Happy Ending, Inappropriate Humor, M/M, Misunderstandings, Oblivious, Original Fiction, Original Universe, Royalty, Sexual Inexperience, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:54:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23199733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AugustPendragon/pseuds/AugustPendragon
Summary: Alphonse leaving had left a chasm in his heart.One big enough to allow any idiot to come blundering in, apparently.[AMOG Epilogue]
Kudos: 3
Collections: A Memory Of Green





	Cool Days, Warm Nights

**Author's Note:**

> A light and fluffy dessert to follow the main course. :)

There was no telling where the winding snake of his life would take him. A year ago the purpose of his life had been to keep his kingdom crushed under an iron fist until he could train his nephew to do the same when he was gone. 

So much had changed since then.

The last thing he'd ever expected--he had found love once more--with someone so different from Katrina--and yet at the same time, so alike. His enemy's slave. He regretted the circumstances of their meeting, but would forever cherish his time with Alphonse. A simple slave boy, stolen from a life of farming in far away lands, had crumbled the stone around his heart.

And now he, too, had gone. Along with decades of tyranny and the system it had built upon the same slavery that had brought him here. Again he'd thought that would be it. Seth and his nephew would build a new country above the ashes of the old, while he aided them and oversaw. More a counselor than a true king. But that was alright. He was old and tired and while his wounds had closed, still they ached, and so he'd thought quiet and peace was all that remained for him.

Wrong again!

It had been mere months since Alphonse had left for his own home, when something else had come knocking on their door. A rag tag looking group of men and women, their bodies muscular and lithe, armed with rusty weapons. They’d heard slavery had been abolished in the city, had broken their chains at the coliseum of the south, and come to offer their swords in exchange for freedom. Common sense dictated he keep the doors shut and call the archers on them.  
Seth and his nephew had opened them and invited them right in instead!

Still, he still had some semblance of authority left, and called upon his soldiers to surround the group, take their weapons and ‘escort’ them to whichever dingy stable Seth would designate as their quarters.

Even then he felt uneasy. Each man—and some of the women--were bigger than the biggest men in his army—with the exception of the children, who still looked like they could give his own soldiers a good run for their money. They looked more fitting of the warlord’s troops than his own, he was afraid to admit. At least they put up no fight as they stepped forward to relinquish their weapons. It was then that he saw him.  
Hair as dark as his own beneath his cowl, eyes as red as freshly spilt blood upon the burning sands. They looked at him, piercing, and narrowed.  
He knew before the man had moved, murderous intent, if he’d ever seen one.  
Behind him, his men had seen it too, snarling, drawing their swords.

“Die you decrepit faggot!” Waitttttt!

The man in front of him lunged, sword in hand, but the voice had come from behind him. He had a split second to make a decision and he hoped it was the right one. He turned, raising his sword to parry the one of his own guard. But the sword never reached him. A knife sunk into the guard’s skull through the slit in his helmet and then the man was there, as the other guards closed around them, his sword slicing through the first and the second as he did his best to catch up.

“You stupid old man, you didn’t learn your lesson the first time, did you? Going soft for another whore—well, this time you’ll pay for it!”  
Asmodeus' blood BOILED with rage and he snarled, shoving forward, his sword slicing the head clean off the bastard.

The battle didn’t last long. Soon the other newcomers had joined in, Seth as well, and despite still being outnumbered, they tore to shreds most of the rebels, and restrained the few remaining ones that surrendered and begged for mercy.

The attack had been semi improvised. One had been in the works ever since he’d outlawed slavery, just like before, but when the new comers knocked on their doors they’d seen it as the perfect chance to put their plan in motion. Assassinate the king and his loyal general, along with his nephew, blame it on the escaped slaves, a true sign that they were devoid of any humanity and deserved their place in society. The perfect excuse to rule themselves and bring back that which had caused them to rebel in the first place.

“Guards! Take these bastards to the… the…”  
“Huh, this is a bit awkward… are there even any guards left who didn’t try to murder you?”  
He whipped around, fuming, and came face to face with the stranger that had saved his life. The frown was gone, and if he hadn’t seen it himself he would have thought the man incapable of making such an expression. He was beaming at him now. He reached out and grabbed his hand without being offered it, shaking it vigorously.  
“Hello! My name is Nathaniel and this is my son Van and his beautiful pregnant wife Nicole and also my adoptive sons and daughters Danny, Elvin, Kenny, Doile, Hanna, Ripley—“ And on and on he went until he had named every refugee in his band, still shaking his hand.  
“Anyways, we’re new here and we could use some coin and a place to stay, and it looks like you could use some guards so, how about you hire us?”

“...Uh… yes, yes all right, just—“ He tried to pull his hand free but if anything the other’s grip was firmer and his shake all the more vigorous.  
“Great! Thanks a lot pal! Oh I didn’t catch your name before?”  
“It’s Asmodeus—“ EMPEROR Asmodeus, he forgot to mention. Seth seemed to notice and he caught a rare smile upon the general’s face. At that he frowned, finally pulling his hand free from the warrior’s shaking grip.  
“General Seth, I’ll trust you to deal with this—and any other filthy backstabbing swine you can find—have them hang by their own entrails!” He proclaimed loudly, waving his cane as he tried poorly not to hobble too much as he walked away to his horse so he could head back to his chambers. Until he realized that his entire current guarding escort had betrayed him and he had no one else to defend him should something happen to him on his way there, forcing him to return with the ones he’d meant to leave behind.

Another general led the way while their newfound guards and their prisoners walked behind. And beyond all of it Seth, Ezekiel and the emperor himself, watching the group move forward. True, they had saved his life and were his new guards, but they were still also strangers, and turning their back on them so easily would not be wise.  
It also gave him the advantage of properly examining the new members of his army without them noticing what he was doing. Apparently his nephew had the same idea, giggling as he stared forward.  
“O-oooh wait until Claude sees them—“ A smack to the back of his head, the boy letting out a yelp that was drowned under his own threatening hiss.  
“Don’t even THINK about it!”

Ezekiel grumbled unhappily but looked away, not making a fuss. He already had that merchant, his little jewel and a handful of guards to keep him quiet back at home, after all. He just hoped none of these ones were added to the list. With that his eyes drifted back towards the group, inspecting them one by one.  
“Any ideas for your new personal guards, emperor?” Seth had sidled up to him and softly spoken. Asmodeus could almost hear the smirk in his voice yet his face remained impassive. Yes, as a matter of fact he did.

His eyes fixed on the back of the stranger who had saved him. All he could see was that black hair of his, as dark as his own, but even from back here he could hear his thundering laughter. Huh, an escaped coliseum slave, run away from his master with his family to land at his door just in time to save his life. It seemed too good to be true, but of late the gods were dropping signs and blessings right before his door. He hoped this was a continuation of that trend.

Everything just happened to fall right into place. The newly dead or incarcerated soldiers left behind clothing and living quarters for his newest recruits, and before long Seth had them settled and dressed in the proper attire. Well, that didn’t fit quite so well. A few of his new soldiers were too big for any of the uniformed armor passed around, and others felt quite unfamiliar in them even if it fit them like a glove, more used to makeshift armor that allowed them to move more freely.

Some had chosen to rip and style said uniforms into whatever suited their fighting style best, as he discovered once he made his way to the courtyard to announce a banquet as reward for their heroic deeds of that morning and a welcome to his kingdom. He took notice of the man who had saved him, who had also chosen to ‘vandalize’ his own outfit, although to a lesser extent than most had done. The legs and the torso remained much the same, but the arms of the uniform had been torn off, covered in plate to protect but with no fabric that would restrain his movements. He looked like a radicalized version of his guards, and perhaps in a way he now was.

He was talking loudly with another young man, one he remembered as being introduced as his son. Then again, he had pretty much introduced the whole troop as his children, albeit adoptively. Judging by the matching red in their eyes, he suspected this one was legitimate. Normally his guards or that annoying little scribe his nephew was so fond of would announce his presence, but with most of them in jail, dead or being questioned, only Seth remained by his side now. And he didn’t seem about to announce his arrival either.  
He glared at him for a moment before he tried to catch their attention.  
“Ahem.”  
Nothing. The conversation continued uninterrupted and his presence unnoticed.  
“AHEM!” His louder coughing coincided with a break in the conversation, making it seem all the louder at the sudden quietness. Heads whipped around and stared. A lesser man would have stuttered at the awkwardness, but he barreled his way ahead at full speed, puffing up his chest to look regal. Even as he held onto his cane. Even though most of the men he was addressing were far bigger and stronger than him. His eyes saw red and he fixed on them for focus.

A greeting, a welcome, a dinner invitation. That last one had them speaking loudly again. And also lifting him up into the air, up and down and up again to the chants of hip hip hurray! A more enthusiastic reception to his words than he’d ever remembered receiving. He’d pardoned criminals that seemed less grateful than this lot. Despite that, he still protested, yelling and yelping until he was carefully set down.

And then the moment to celebrate had come. Platters and goblets full of his finest meats and meads in his castle. He didn’t know why he bothered. His new army descended upon it like animals, disregarding any attempts at a toast on his part. With a sigh he dropped back into his chair, swishing his goblet of wine from side to side and watching the gleam of candles upon the red within. His eyes drifted away, to the seat by his side. One that had remained empty for so long, until Alphonse had come into his life. And now it was empty again.  
He jumped as it suddenly became filled. The same red from before, the man laughing, swinging a golden chalice full of wine and clinking it against his own in a toast, a generous amount of wine overflowing to stain the mantle beneath them.  
“To a great new boss with great work politics!” He proclaimed, sagging in his chair and drinking deeply. And normally, Asmodeus would have glared and dismissed such an individual as an uncultured drunkard. Which, as far as he knew, was exactly right. But something about this man peaked his interest. Perhaps the memory of bloodthirst in those crimson eyes, the way he had moved like an otherworldly being, slicing ever so easily through his filthy betraying guards, effectively saving his life. He took a deep gulp of his own glass before speaking.

“Yeah, well, the old guards tried to kill me so I thought I’d try something new.” He muttered, drinking again.

The new leader of his guardsmen laughed as he reached out to pour himself some more wine.  
“Smart choice, that. I’ll be honest with you, chief. I heard some awful things about you, but I like you, so I put their assess in jail for badmouthing you.” Asmodeus couldn’t help but grin, resting his chin upon his hand.  
“Well someone’s trying hard to get a raise.”  
Nathaniel finished his drink before talking and began to pour another one for himself as he did so.  
“Oh, I’m good, but I’d like a raise for my son. He’s about to be a father—and I’ll be the lucky grandpa! Look, that’s him and his beautiful wife over there, aren’t they the cutest?” He said, motioning with his drink towards the only other red eyed man in the group, by the side of a beautiful blond woman with a belly that looked about to burst, and not from any eating. Nathaniel sighed dreamily and rested his chin on his hand as he looked at them and all the world seemed to vanish for the man.

They had gone through many hardships, the emperor knew without being told, and yet at the end they had come out of it together, safe, happy.

The emperor, with his immense fortune and power, felt a well of jealousy in that moment for the group of escaped slaves with nothing in the world but each other. 

He noticed his own expression growing dark and looked away, back into his own wine filled goblet. There was a long moment of silence from the two, one that Nathaniel didn’t notice and one that Asmodeus let be filled by the laugher and music surrounding them.  
“I’m going for a walk…” He murmured, standing up and taking his glass with him as he left the table, knowing his mood had soured beyond what was fixable.  
“What? Wait!—“ Nathaniel’s protest was cut off by the sound of glass shattering.  
“Nicole? Nicole!”  
“Is that…”  
“Water! Her water broke!”  
Nathaniel stood up abruptly, lunging towards her—pausing, moving back towards the emperor, grabbing him by the shoulders and shaking him frantically.  
“A bed! A bedroom! Or a bath—water! Towels! Baby bringing things!”  
The emperor stammered, uncertainly, then brightened up.  
“Yes—a bedroom—this way!” And then a moment later the whole troop was running after him, pregnant woman carried with them as he led them to the closest bedroom. His bedroom, he dimly realized briefly after the fact.  
“Towels!”  
“T-this way!”  
“And water!”  
“T-that way!”  
“Now Nicole, spread your legs and push!” 

It was at that point that he was kicked out of his own room, along with every other male in there, the women taking over.

He was left idly sipping his wine while screams of labor and ‘PUSH!’ echoed out of his room, the woman’s screams echoing back to them while the would be father and grandfather both paced.

Until finally, the screams receded, instead replaced by cheers and the distinctive cries of a baby. Both father and grandfather rushed to the door with demands to be let in. There was a squabble, the makeshift midwives berating them and smacking them until finally there was no force that could keep the two out. Many more joined, and before long Asmodeus found a small battalion crowding his chambers. He took another sip of his wine. He was too fucking drunk to deal with this right now. He stood up, somehow only wobbling a little and moved forward, standing at the door. 

There they were, fighters, gladiators of roughed up bodies and lives, crowding around the woman on his bed. The room was dimly lit, but she and the bundle in her arms seemed to glow, and all in that room stared as if they were made of gold. It was a sight he had dreamed of often, but that had been stolen from him even before it ever graced his hands. 

He stood there a minute longer, unnoticed, basking in another’s joy before it became too much. He downed the rest of his goblet in three loud gulps and stumbled away, the metal slipping from his fingers as he limped ungainly, looking like a wounded animal. And just like a wounded animal he tripped and… didn’t smack against the floor? He felt like he was floating instead. By the gods, how much had he drank? He hadn’t felt this drunk in ages.  
“Hey boss, you alright?”  
Slowly he opened his eyes and saw red. It had become so familiar to him in such a short time. So that’s why it hadn’t hurt. He was scooped up in his captain’s strong arms. How had the man reached him just in time? He always seemed to be there right when he needed it.

“You… y-you saved me.”  
Nathaniel grinned and began walking, still holding him up with such ease. More lightly than he had ever held Alphonse in his arms.  
“Yeah well, it’s the least I could do after we stole your bedroom. Hope you don’t mind but the mommy shouldn’t be moved right now. And really, it’s a mess, the maids will take a while to clean that—sorry about that too—but oh don’t worry, you can have my room meanwhile. Yours is bigger but mine is the biggest I’ve ever had!”

The captain’s quarters were not very far from his own, better to come to his aid in the event of an emergency. The room had none of the luxury that his or Alphonse’s guest room had had. It was spacious and comfortable, yes, but it was meant to be simply a living space for one of his workers and nothing else. Some decoration would have helped disguise that, but other than the standard furniture that came with every room, there was nothing else.  
He was placed on the bed, eyes closing and the world spinning rapidly around.  
“There you go. Now I’m going to take a shower. Will you be alright?” He groaned in answer.  
“Sweet! I’ll be right back. Just… don’t throw up on my bed okay? I just got new bedsheets!”  
“Yes, yes,” he slurred, waving in the direction he thought the man was without opening his eyes while internally he screamed as everything kept spiraling around him. Nathaniel said something else that he didn’t hear, but soon enough he could make out the sound of running water—and happy singing! Gods, was there no end to the man’s cheers? Whatever. The sound wasn’t bothersome. Instead it was quite calming, and before long he found himself spiraling into a deep sleep, the world going dark around him.

He felt warm. He felt warm and comfortable and safe, for once in a long time, for once since Alphonse had taken his brother and friends and left his side forever. But this warmth did not remind him of Alphonse. It didn’t remind him of Katrina either. Still he drew closer and clung to it and let sleep drag him deeper. 

He awoke to strange surroundings. A room and a bed that wasn’t his own and the soft humming of a song. He turned and saw his captain. Naked, water still clinging to his tanned skin, forming small rivers down old scars to drop finally at his feet. Asmodeus found himself staring. Truly the man was a gladiator, his body a marble statue in motion, with nicks and cuts that marked him as a living being, each scar a story of life and death, and he found himself wanting to trace his fingers over them, feel the muscle beneath, down a toned belly and to—

He only caught a glimpse as Nathaniel pulled his trousers up. A sound left him at that, it seemed, for the captain looked up then. He fucking beamed.  
“Oh, good, you’re awake! I just finished with the shower, you should take one too and wash that booze off while I make sure your room is ready. Your maids left you some clothes over there,” the man said as he dressed up. Surely he must have seen him staring. He hadn’t even pretended to look away when their eyes caught one another. And fuck, why had he been staring?! This was a MAN! And yes he had happily bedded Alphonse on numerous occasions but the beauty of his soft and tender body was NOTHING like the rough power of his newfound guardian and savior’s body. Nathaniel was bigger, stronger, rougher, hairier—and yet he knew exactly what his body was asking for.  
“Fuck…” The words left him unbidden. Nathaniel had finished dressing up by then and stood at the door.  
“Anything you need, boss?”  
You on this bed, apparently. He grinned bitterly.  
“No, I’ll be alright.”  
“Alright then, see you later!”  
With that the man was gone and Asmodeus crumpled back onto the bed, glaring at the ceiling, musing to himself.

Well…. he’d already slept with men, that bridge had been crossed long ago, even if none had been as distinctly male as his new obsession, so he wouldn’t waste time unpacking that box. Instead his focus laid on… how would he get what he wanted?

Normally, usually, he demanded it be given or took it by force. In a way that had been the case with Alphonse, no matter what had transfixed later. A part of him knew that if Alphonse had resisted him that first night, he would have taken him by force—and enjoyed it. He would have never gotten to know the gentle soul he could have crushed under his cruelty. The thought made him shudder and he got up to go into the shower. Cold water, to get rid of the heat upon his skin and wake up proper.

He forced away the thoughts of what could have been. It didn’t matter anymore. Alphonse had forgiven him and turned him into a different man now. Not to mention that even if he hadn’t, pride and everything, he had to admit he would be hard pressed to force the man to give him anything. SO that was entirely out of the question. How to, then…

With Katrina… He sighed.  
With Katrina he had, in a way, saved her life, taken her out of slavery. He had fallen for her, and professed his love, and had been lucky to be loved back!  
So this time… this time he’d been the one to be saved—although in a way he had also provided safety and nourishment for Nathaniel and his people and—more importantly, he was an emperor! And the benefits of it went beyond forcing others to do what he wanted with his power! That very same power was a point in his favor, was it not? Rich and powerful and HANDSOME! There were many who fancied him even if he had not saved their lives—hell, even that darned pirate had wanted him whether he had power or riches at all. Yes, she had also tried to take all his power and riches but that was NOT.THE.POINT!

With newfound direction he scrubbed himself clean from the previous night, dressed and left the room. Outside two guards were awaiting him, left there by Nathaniel. What a responsible man. He went off in search of him. First stop was his room, figuring he’d still find him there, but upon arriving found his maids giving the place the last cleaning touches to his room. Mother, father, grandfather—and the rest of his guards had moved elsewhere, he learned. Most had returned to their new daily duties, with only the mother and father returned to their own quarters, and Nathaniel had escorted them there. So that’s where he would find him, he guessed.  
And he was right. There he was, near his son’s quarters, leaning against a pillar.  
“Nathaniel—“  
“Shhh!” He balked in surprise, blinking, then noticed the small bundle in the man’s arms. He looked apologetic at the man’s frown, hesitated for a moment, and then finally moved forward as quietly as he could. Nathaniel seemed pleased by this and resumed a placid expression, looking down once more. He sidled up to him, looking down.  
A small baby. pink and plump and asleep, with a rich tuff of black hair atop their head and a small little hand curled up around one of Nathaniel’s calloused fingers.

“Isn’t she the cutest little thing you’ve ever seen?” Nathaniel whispering, eyes still on her. It was the first time he’d seen a baby this close since his nephews had been born.  
“She’s beautiful,” he mumbled as quietly as he could. Not nearly quietly enough, apparently. A moment later the baby’s eyes flickered open. Two perfect red orbs, just like her father. They had very strong blood, it seemed. He grimaced, expecting her to cry, but she only stared at the two of them for a long moment and then made small burbling little sounds, reaching out towards them with a smile upon her face. Nathaniel let out a sigh of content.  
“Aww, little Valerie here is always full of energy. So full she didn’t let her parents sleep last night at all, didn’t she? Of course not! But that’s alright, because it means now she gets to play with grandpa Natey all day long! Yes she will! Yes she will!” 

Nathaniel lifted the baby up and proceeded to rain smooches all over her, causing her to laugh. How?  
A peasant, farmer, with nothing but what the land gave him and a family. A family that had been stolen, his wife murdered, his son and himself taken away by slavers, forced to live every single day fighting for their lives, for years and years and years. Living every day at the mercy of luck and somehow managing to barely make it. He’d had nothing, absolutely nothing. And yet somehow had managed to escape with his son, with his family, welcoming a new life into this world, safe and happy. And he…. he’d had everything from the start, all the power, all the money, every single thing he could have ever wished for and yet as the years passed, as his life came closer and closer to its end he felt so fucking empty. And he wanted—no, he needed exactly what the man had in his life—  
“Do you wanna play with grandpa emperor?”  
“No wait—“  
“Here you go!”

Before he could protest any further the baby was in his arms, Asmodeus standing tense as a drawn bowstring, afraid that he would slip and drop her or—cause her to start crying uncontrollably. But little Valerie did none of those things. She looked at him with her ruby eyes. He was one of the first things she’d ever seen in her entire life, and she smiled again, reaching for his robes and playing with the colorful fabric.  
“Look at that! You’re a lucky man! Precious baby Valerie seems to like you!” Nathaniel moved closer, reaching out to stroke the baby’s cheek with a gentleness he seemed incapable off.  
“I… can I buy her clothes?”  
“Hm?”  
Asmodeus looked away from the baby in his arms and towards Nathaniel, eyes wide and urgent.  
“Clothes, she needs baby clothes, and toys, and diapers and, and…” Nathaniel laughed, Valerie seemed startled at the sound, but stared silently with wide eyes instead of crying.  
“Let’s go Boss!”

A wet-nurse, a few more guards and some horses later, they were out in the city, and Valerie, one day old was seeing the greatest empire of all with her big red eyes, crying for food and never out of fear. Every new thing she took in and loved, smiling and laughing.  
“Valerie means brave, you see,” Nathaniel had said at one point.  
“And she’ll never have to be afraid of anything in this world, because I’ll be there to kick the ass of anything that wants to hurt her, and if I’m not, she’ll kick that ass herself!” He’d laughed, then leaned over and whispered confidently.  
“Don’t tell Nicole about the language though. I promised to keep it under control but I figure we still have some time before Valerie can pick any words up.”

Valerie picked her own outfits, going by the more colorful ones, and drooled all over them and Asmodeus’s clothes, which Nathaniel excitedly pointed out as a sign that she had designated him personally as a commemorated grandpa. By the time she got hungry and started crying, they ran into her very worried parents, who yelled and berated them and snatched her away… then joined in on their trip to buy her some toys. Truly, the little girl was the light of their lives, and had begun to brighten his own a little too. He found himself smiling more than he’d had when Alphonse had been by his side. The blond had had much sadness in his own heart, but Nathaniel and his family seemed to have left it all behind. He had a passing thought of him, a hope that he was happy now, and then Valerie’s laughter took it all away.

Then they returned to the palace and night arrived and he realized soon he would be left alone again. He proposed they share dinner with him. Van and Nicole politely refused, another long night waiting for them ahead, but thankfully Nathaniel agreed, and there was no hiding his smile at that. More meat, more wine, more laughter. He got drunk again and languished against the table, struggling with the drowsiness that had overtaken him.  
“You alright there Emperor? Looks like you could use a bed.” Damn it, they were both drinking about the same. How did the other man always manage to stay much more sober than he?  
“I’m fine, Fine! Let’s have another round… for Valerie!” He yelled, raising his cup. Nathaniel laughed and yelled with him.  
“For Valerie!” Raising his own cup and than taking another gulp.

Asmodeus leaned forward, again tiredly resting his chin upon his hand as he watched the man drink. They were alone now, everyone else either asleep or on guard duty elsewhere. He was accompanied by the head of his guard, after all, even if drunk, but none had known that was the plan and none had thought to take measures to remedy that. Still he felt safe. All his enemies had been conquered and vanished from his lands or had been locked in his dungeons, and there was no sneaky child trained by goblins to let those ones out.

He slowly sloshed the wine in his cup with a circular motion of his wrist.  
“Say, Nathaniel. Have you kept an eye on any of your escaped companions to be your next bed companion?” Nathaniel spat his wine and gagged.  
“What?! No! Those are my CHILDREN remember? Gross!”  
“Ahaha, yeah, gross,” Asmodeus repeated, sporting a twitching smile and looking away.  
“Not many people my age in the business, if you know what I mean. I had a good run but it’s a good thing we left when we did! Probably only a few more years before my knees started hurting!” He said, and Asmodeus deflated, hurting, every bone in his body aching all of a sudden.  
“W-well… what about anyone in the castle, then?” Nathaniel paused in his gagging and looked pensive, sipping his wine again but slowly as he looked at the ceiling.  
“Well I’ve only been here like… two days…”  
“Aaaaand?”  
“And I’ve only got eyes for Valerie and you right now, anyways!” The man cheered, raising his cup before drinking happily. Asmodeus felt his face go red. Had he…?

The emperor straightened up, downed the rest of his wine in several loud gulps and stood, smirking.  
“I’m going to bed… want to come?”  
“Uuuuh ok,” the man said uncertainly, but placing his cup down and following as the monarch led the way to his bedroom, putting great effort into not tripping as he tried to walk faster than the guard, putting space between the two. He made it to his room first, and once he was out of sight he bolted to his bed as fast as he could, sprawling sensually upon it, letting his robe fall open enough to show his chest. His guard made it into the room, whistling and looking around.  
“Boy what a room! I didn’t really notice the other day when—“  
“Nathaniel, kiss me.”

Nathaniel paused, blinking, and he tensed more than ever. But then the man was walking towards him and his fingers curled into the bedsheets in anticipation as the guard stood over him and smiled, leaned forward—and kissed him on the forehead the same way he had kissed his granddaughter goodnight.  
“My aren’t you a snugglebug? Goodnight emperor! Don’t worry I won’t tell the others!” He chirped even as he tucked him under covers and blew his candles out.  
“See you tomorrow!” He called, waving from the door before he closed it and left. 

A moment of dumbfounded stillness as he stared at the door in disbelief. Then he reached out, grabbed his pillow, smacked his face into it and SCREAMED!  
AAAAAAAAAH! HOW—WHY—HOW?! Had he really been rejected?! No way! Could the man really be so stupid?! By the gods—and it all just made him want him all the more somehow! He rolled around on his mattress like an exasperated teenager before he managed to calm himself down, huffing and puffing still.  
No, he could not give up—WOULDN’T give up! It was merely… a longer game of strategy and perseverance than he’d thought! Nathaniel had only had one life, and then been too busy to even think of finding someone else once more. He simply had to ease him back into the game somehow! Woo him, seduce him with his charms—he was already half way there, damn it all! He knew the man liked him, it was just a matter of changing the nature of his affections and awakening a seemingly slumbering hunger within him! Yes!  
That, however, did nothing to sate HIS own current hunger, and so he hobbled to his bathroom, slipping in to the tub for warm water and warm fingers against his heat. He had half a mind to call his nephew’s concubine to his chambers but the thought of Alphonse dissuaded him from doing so. He’d promised him, after all.  
But that was all the thought he could spare for the blond, strangely, as his fingers found his own shaft and began stroking. He thought of no slender fingers gently caressing him, but rather thick and coarse like his own gripping him strongly, the fantasy all the more real as he arched and bit down a moan and saw only red.  
When it was done he opened his eyes and stared at the ceiling. Damn it all. That man would be his if it were the last thing he did.

The next day he redoubled his efforts, dedicating every waking moment to spending time with Nathaniel and attempting his seduction. He took him on dates around his beautiful city to show off the riches of his reign. Nathaniel mentioned it was a fun patrol with the boss. He ordered lavish meals for him and the man invited the rest of his whole damn family to join them! He bought him expensive gifts and he thanked them—and gifted them forward to the other guards. He held his hand as they walked side by side. HE ASKED IF HE NEEDED HIS CANE TO WALK! 

That had been the last hit his wounded ego could take!  
They’d been in Katrina’s private garden, away from prying eyes and interruptions, the sky turning pink and orange above them. How fucking romantic. His hand went for the man’s sword at his hip, quick as a snake, pulled out and slashed. Nathaniel was quick as well, a testament to his life. He dodged easily, jumping back and looking at him not with anger or betrayal, but rather naïve confusion.  
“Emperor?”  
“Fight me!”  
“What?”  
“I want you to fight me!” He roared, slashing forward again  
“But you literally pay me to fight people who want to fight you!”  
“Wrong, I pay you to do as you’re told, now fight!” He barked, slashing forward again. This time Nathaniel pulled out his dagger to give himself time to deflect the man’s blade, parrying to the side. Asmodeus grinned, tilting his head to the side.  
“Or what, are you afraid you’ll lose?”  
Nathaniel blinked, then grinned himself, some of that thirst from the very first day returning to his eyes.  
“You’ll regret it~” Asmodeus twirled the sword in his hand expertly, aches forgotten as a rush of excitement ran through his veins. Truly the warrior that had conquered the crown.  
“I’m not the one holding that flimsy dagger.” The man tilted his head, narrowed his eyes, twirled his own weapon and then tucked it away.  
“You know what? You’re right. I don’t need this to kick your ass.”  
“Oooh YOU’ll regret that.” The emperor hissed, smile still upon his face as the two began circling.

Nathaniel was unarmed so he would not lunge first. It was up to Asmodeus then, to take the first step. An experimental jab instead of a swipe, followed by another as Nathaniel jumped back, an attempt to corner him. The man caught on and dodged to the side instead.  
“You gonna run forever?”  
“Just trying to tire you out first. Enjoy that little handicap there, it’ll be the last,” the man growled.  
Fuck, if he hadn’t been trying to stretch out this fight as much as he could he would have dropped his sword and gone to the first with him. Soon, though, very soon. A war cry, a swipe, another—Nathaniel countered with a plate on his arm, metal scratching metal as he shoved the sword upwards and lunged forward, grinning like a madman. Asmodeus let go of his sword, knowing it was lost, and jumped back. His opponent’s fingers managed to grasp at his robe and yanked, but he shrugged out of it just in time, now a dagger held in his hand.  
“Good one, emperor! But I thought you’d make me regret letting you keep the sword?” The man taunted, shrugging INTO his robes, claiming the spoils of an unfinished battle.  
“You know what? Fuck it.” The dagger flew backwards, stabbing into some tree trunk, already forgotten as the emperor raised his fists. Again, Nathaniel was waiting for him to throw the first hit. Asmodeus was smart enough to know that doing so would put him at a disadvantage, but this wasn’t really about that. He roared and lunged, throwing his punches.

Nathaniel dodged the first few, which only infuriated him more, but moving out of the way cost too much energy and the gladiator shifted to lifting his palms to block and deflect. But this was better; the feeling of his fists hitting something was more fulfilling.  
“Come on emperor, try something different! Won’t you even try to swipe me off my feet?”  
“You’ll dodge it.”  
“True but—“ And then Nathaniel barely avoided it as the emperor did try to knock him off his feet with a side kick to his knees.  
“Whoa! Not bad! You almost got me there! Keep up the good work and I might work up a sweat!” Nathaniel teased, still grinning that infuriatingly cheerful smile of his. It made him wonder if he’d smile like that while he kissed him. Fuck this man, literally! He roared, lunged, throwing his full body weight in an attempt to tackle him to the ground and pin him down. Instead of trying to dodge Nathaniel did the same, charging forward to meet him halfway—lower, strong arms wrapping around his waist—lifting him up like a damn sack of potatoes. Hell no! Asmodeus twisted, fingers grabbing at the man’s armors and yanking, enough to reveal a blank spot in his armor—He went in and bit him! Nathaniel screeched, jumping up and throwing him back, obviously shocked. The emperor rolled into a crouch as he fell, then swiped his leg to the back of Nathaniel’s own and threw him off balance. His opponent almost didn’t fall, but a quick yank to his clothes was the final touch needed to throw him off balance as he fell back into Asmodeus’ awaiting arms. He put him in a chokehold, grabbing firmly onto him with arms and legs.  
“Surrender and I might let you live,” He growled, smugly.  
“You’re playing dirty boss—no biting!”  
“All is fair in love and war.”  
Nathaniel blinked, then smiled as if conceding, his neck craned back towards him as their sweat slicked bodies rested against one another and his heart beat rapidly against Nathaniel’s back. And there was no holding himself back any longer, even if it was the beginning of the end.

His chokehold released, hands instead moving to Nathaniel’s face, pulling him close as he moved closer himself. He was brave enough to press his lips against the gladiator’s own, but not enough to keep his eyes open during it. Mouth open, unexpectant, left the way free for him explore.

And Nathaniel hadn’t pulled away, but also he wasn’t… moving! Why? If he’d wanted, he could have punched him in the face then and there but he hadn’t—but also he hadn’t kissed him—He couldn’t take it any longer, pulling back and opening his eyes to see what damage he had caused, panting hard in both excitement and….  
The gladiator was staring at him in what was cartoonishly obvious shock.  
“Uh… Nathaniel…?”  
The other man continued staring, as if trying to make sense of the situation. And then something seemed to click, eyes widening as he gasped—and not a good gasp either. He was out of his flimsy grip in a second, now the one pinning him down instead of being held still.  
“You—did you try to poison me?! Did you actually poison—where’s the antidote!?”

Now it was Asmodeus’ turn to gape and look confused. That seemed to appease the fighter somewhat, but he still looked quite angry.  
“No, I… uh, I didn’t—I just, I… it wasn’t—I just wanted to kiss you.”  
“Yes, to poison me!”  
“No I just… I just wanted to… to…”  
“To what?!”  
“Fuck, goddamnit, are we really doing this? Fine then!” He growled, reaching out and grabbing Nathaniel by the scruff of his armor and shaking him as well.  
“I wanted to fuck you you absolute imbecile!” 

Again an expression of pure confussion. He could almost see the blocks slowly trying to click inside the man’s mind, but continuously banging against the same obstacle, unable to complete the picture for him.  
“But… but I’m a man!”  
“Yessss.”  
“And… and YOU’re a man! ...ARE you a man?” He added this last question, giving the emperor a suspicious look, one eyebrow raised up. Asmodeus lifted both hands to his face and let out a muffled screech into his own palms. When he was done he snapped forward, grabbing Nathaniel’s face firmly and looking decisively into his eyes.  
“Listen, Nathaniel. Sometimes men kiss and touch, and fuck other men, and that’s alright.” The gladiator’s eyes widened, eyebrows knotting together.  
“What?!”  
“Yes!” Nathaniel grabbed his wrists and pulled his face away, still holding onto him as he looked pensively towards the ground.  
“But then… Oh… oh wow.” Eyes seemed to widen with realization as he looked up instead, remembering.  
“I… I might have killed some people… I just thought I’d grown poison immunity… so many dead,” he whispered, shaking his head.  
Now it was Asmodeus’ turn to gape. Was this man for real?  
“Nathaniel,” He started, calmly, drawing the man’s attention back to him.  
“When was the last time you had sex with someone?”

Nathaniel paused, thinking again, then looked towards his hands and began counting fingers—was this man for real?! The gladiator went through both hands a full time and then most of a second one before finally pausing.  
“….It has been a while…”

“Well then…” He couldn’t help the slow grin blossoming across his face as he leaned forward, one hand pressing to the former gladiator’s chest and slowly caressing its way down, his seductive charm on the move.  
“Perhaps I can help you with that,” he purred, moving forward. Nathaniel frowned.  
“But we are BOTH men!”  
“Ugh, Nathaniel we’ve been over this already! Men can fuck each other too!”  
“Listen… that sounds fake.”  
Asmodeus glared for a long moment, and then… A hand pressed to the other man’s shoulder, pushing him off him, and then down, changing up their positions. Now that Nathaniel knew he had no intention to poison him, he seemed far less defensive.  
As if he knew he could easily overpower him if he actually tried anything. Smug bastard!

“Let’s make a deal, I’ll show you how to fuck a man. If you like it, we fuck, if you don’t then I’ll…” here he trailed off, not having thought it this far. What could he offer the man? He’d already given him power and comfort.  
“Pay you….?”  
“Like a prostitute?” Nathaniel added, frowning.  
“No! Not like a prostitute, I meant like a… a-a…” Honestly that was exactly like a prostitute.  
“How about I get your room.”  
“Huh?”  
“Your room, I like it! If I don’t like this, then you’ll give it to me, deal?” a hand was offered up and Asmodeus looked at it hesitantly, then up at Nathaniel’s beaming face. Fuck, he could FEEL himself blushing. No, no, fuck that! He was a seductive beast! Not a little girl with a crush!  
“Deal,” he growled, taking Nathaniel’s hand and gripping it tightly. In an excessive show of manliness. It only made the other man grin wider.

“I’ll wipe that grin off your face.”  
“Then won’t you lose the bet?” Asmodeus growled, then moved forward, again pressing his lips to the other man. It was an awkward ordeal, lacking the element of surprise or the heat of the moment. Now that they were competing and he had something to lose if he lost the bet, HE felt like the whore. Much more so when Nathaniel pulled away, making a sound of distaste.  
“I’m not into that—“ Not wasting any time, he moved to the man’s neck, kissing and nibbling.  
“Eh—“ Fuck, he moved down to the warrior’s chest—had his hands smacked away, and so that left…. He looked down. There was only one thing left—unless the man had a weird foot fetish, in which case they would NOT be compatible. He looked up again. Nathaniel was smiling at him with such innocence in his expression—It HAD to be fabricated.  
“Give up your bed yet?”

He hissed, looking straight into the warrior’s eyes. Not once did he look away as he grabbed the other man’s hips, tugged him firmly forward once, then moved to undo the clasp of his pants—and both ire and excitement rose within him when he wasn’t stopped the same way his advances were rejected when he had reached for the man’s chest—And now he was sure that any trace of innocence WAS fabricated!

He fumbled a little with his pants and then had to look down before he embarrassed himself, fumbling with the man’s trousers until he opened them up and found his cock. Still soft, he noted in disappointment. But seeing it brought a strange feeling inside him. Because here, finally, there was no denying he was lusting for a man. Yes, he had been infatuated with Alphonse’s sweet body before, but that and this were a far cry apart! Nathaniel’s cock was everything that Alphonse’s was not. It was big and strong and adorned by a thick tuff of dark hair at the base. And at that moment he asked himself if he’d really been craving the man’s body or if he had just been starved for company—  
“Is the staring normal? Because I’ve never stared that long at a woman’s—“

There he went again, making stupid sentences with his stupid words, completely irritating. And there was only one way to shut him up. He’d moved forward, grabbing the man’s dick in his hand and unceremoniously shoving as much of it as he could into his mouth, grinding it with his tongue as he glared upwards.

And that settled it. For one it finally shut up the man’s yapping mouth and put the strangest look on his face. Flustered shock, a startled cry, and then obvious and undeniable lust. Thick, calloused fingers reached for his head, tangling in his hair. Not to yank him off, but to cradle closer. He allowed himself a triumphant smirk even as he sucked cock. Ha! He KNEW he was irresistible and—  
That thought was cut off abruptly as Nathaniel shoved deep into him and came, and he was not ready to accommodate the sudden girth or the flood of warmth pouring down his throat.  
He pulled back, coughing and leaving a few strands of hair on Nathaniel’s fingers, choking and gasping, resulting in an unsightly mess on his face.  
“Goddammit—“ At first he’d been angry, then that turned to both shock and worry. Come on he wasn’t THAT good a cocksucker—it hadn’t even been a minute!—and then the thought also brought some relief because he KNEW he wasn’t defective and it is completely normal for men to sometimes just be a little bit too overwhelmed to perform for longer periods of time!

He turned to Nathaniel then, smugly, finally the victor of one of their battles—and paused, because Nathaniel’s cock was still hard even after spraying all over his face just a second ago and that wasn’t how things normally went with him at all.  
“A-Again!” That brought his attention back up, to the man’s heated look, bordering on desperation.  
“Do that again!” Before he could answer, Nathaniel came to a halt, expression changing, as if another thought had put a stop to his previous imaginings, eyes widening.  
“Oh, wait, right, sorry. Do that again, please!” He added the last word, beaming with the confidence of a child that knows he’s earned a treat. And, like always, Nathaniel’s smile was disarming, his own face going red, words tripping over each other in his mouth until he decided to put it to better use.

He felt his face heat up despite his wishes. How could the man be so shameless? He was definitely doing this on purpose! He mumbled some nonsense, words choking on his lips, until he finally arrived at a grumbled ‘fine!’ and went for it again. This way around he took his time. The war had been won and there was no reason for him to rush any longer, and as such he took his time exploring. Rather than greedily engulf he gripped and lapped, tongue tracing over the underside of a thick manhood from base to head, trailing circles over it before he finally took it into his mouth. And all the while he looked up at Nathaniel to gauge his expression. That was the best part of it all. To finally see his own hunger and lust reciprocated in the eyes of the one he had for so long desired. It made his own insides burn with excitement, his own pants beginning to tent, untouched.

Hands tangled in his hair, more gentle than he thought the fighter capable, and he looked back down at him as his hips began moving in a slow but firm tempo, sinking deeper and deeper inside him each time, leading even as he was tended to. But unlike last time it did not end in a sudden explosion. Asmodeus soon found that despite the man’s obvious excitement, he would have to fight to get to the end, with Nathaniel rapidly outlasting his previous performance and showing no signs that he would stop again any time soon. Fuck, he didn’t have that much experience sucking cock, except for Alphonse, and he hadn’t had much stamina to begin with.

He frowned and sucked harder, grinding the man’s cock in his mouth. A happy little moan, a faster pace, but no sign of coming release. And then, finally, he gave up, pulling away and snarling.  
“Alright, that’s enough for you!”  
“What? No! You can’t stop now!” The man whined, snapping right out of his daze, cock bobbing before him. He smacked it out of his face, causing the gladiator to yelp and move back  
“Yes! Listen, you are…” Taking too long? He couldn’t say that!  
“You are… on borrowed time. I already won the bet, remember? So now…” He pulled himself to his feet, moving forward, one arm wrapping around Nathaniel while his other hand gripped at his hip and pulled him close, their cocks pressed together.  
“Bend over.”

Growled with a spreading grin, and then he pushed forward, pressing his lips to Nathaniel’s own, mouth conveniently parted in the middle of a protest as he pushed him back against a tree and ground his groin against the other, tasting him deeply, hands curling into his armor and clothes to pull him closer. 

There was some initial shock on Nathaniel’s part, some fumbling, and then final surrender. Or so he thought. Hands went to his face and pulled him back just as Nathaniel shoved forward and twisted in the same motion. And all of a sudden the emperor found himself being the one pressed back against the rough bark of a tree.  
“Listen, I think there’s been a misunderstanding here.”  
“What?” No way, not only had Nathaniel kissed him back—he had also asked for a second dick sucking!  
“Yeah, see, this isn’t what we agreed on.”  
“This is exactly what we agreed on,” the emperor hissed, fuming. He’d never been denied this much in his entire life!

Nathaniel actually rolled his eyes at him before looking back down with that dastardly, annoying, captivating grin of his.

“No, you see…” A hand went to his neck, the gladiator’s eyes following his own movements as rough fingers traced their way down his skin, brushing his robes aside as they went, sliding down his right shoulder, completely off his arm, leaving him with the thin silk camisole underneath and his pants. He could feel the blood rushing to his head—both of them at the same time.  
“What we actually agreed on was that you would teach me how to fuck a man, and that means that I—“ One hand at his hip now, Nathaniel pulling back and taking him with, then turning him around and pressing him back against the tree. Nathaniel’s strong body pressed back against his—and by the Gods did it feel like they were made to fit together.  
\--“get to fuck you.”

Asmodeus both shivered and spluttered as hands that had gripped his hips to set him in place now slid over his body, brushing away robe, gliding over tanned skin, sliding over his chest and into his pants experimentally.  
“Y-you bastard! You said you’d never been with a man before!”  
“I never said that.” Said against his ear with a grin. It sent a shiver down his spine, along with the man’s touch. And yet, he didn’t move to shift their positions, letting himself be pinned and touched. It sent a surge of excitement through his body that Alphonse’s touches never had.  
And yet, he couldn’t have the man have the last word.  
“I-It was implied!” He growled, pushing back against the gladiator.

Here Nathaniel paused, answering conversationally.  
“Well, I haven’t really. It’s just I’ve spent the last twenty years living in a cell and there’s not much privacy there. I’ve seen some things…” He added, staring into nothingness like a pensive soldier reminiscing the ravages of war.

It made for an awkward pause, him half naked and pinned against a tree with a hard cock rubbing between his cheeks while the man’s fingers were only a few tortuous inches from his. He hissed.  
“So?” Nathaniel snapped out of it, looking down at him and laughing. The same honest, kind laughter that had drawn him to the man.  
“So, well, it can’t be that hard!”  
In Asmodeus’ experience it COULD be very hard. He was filled with sudden unease, and began clumsily struggling to get out of Nathaniel’s grip as he stammered excuses.  
“Listen, as the more experienced one I really should be the one to—“  
In answer he was pressed all the more firmly against the tree.  
“Oh no no no! Don’t worry, I have this all under control! Now where was I? Ah, right!” And at that finally Nathaniel’s hand went home.

It was the first time that Nathaniel had actually moved to touch him in a way intended to give him pleasure, and boy did he deliver. His struggles ceased as rough fingers wrapped around his cock and squeezed, a strange sound leaving his lips. Fuck, why was he so touch starved? Alphonse hadn’t been gone that long!  
“See? I told you it’s all under control!” A smug purr against his ear as a slow but firm pace was set.  
“You f-fucker.”  
“That’s the gist of it, yes.” 

Nathaniel’s callous fingers rubbed up and down his length in a slow but firm squeeze, the texture feeling wonderful around the sensitive skin of his cock. He groaned and pressed his forehead against the bark of the tree he’d been pinned to, moving his hips in time to the gladiator’s own movements. He wanted to snap something else at him, but with the distractions, he found it hard to think of anything good. Much less anything that Nathaniel couldn’t throw back at him.

It wasn’t enough of a distraction, however, to keep him from listening to Nathaniel’s mumbles to himself.  
“Now, where do I put it? Aha!”  
“W-wait--!” He groaned. But there was no waiting. The gladiator’s cock had been at his entrance before and there was no time for meaningful reaction. Another second to align himself, an experimental push and then--

Nathaniel’s hand spasmed around him, causing a double surge of pleasure to wreck him, him outright moaning while Nathaniel ground him against the tree and groaned against his neck.  
“Fuck.”  
“F-fuck!”  
A moment of quiet startlement, and Nathaniel laughed. The emperor hissed shakily in answer, still trembling with pleasure.  
“D-do you mind?”

“Oh, sorry,” the gladiator answered, giving a few last chuckles before changing demeanor, leaning forward, one hand stroking up the emperor’s chest while the other went back to caress his cock. He growled playfully into his ear, and Asmodeus could feel the grin in his voice.  
“Is that better?”  
“Oh fuck—“ The words left him before he could smack a hand over his own mouth, face flustered. Nathaniel laughed again but got to work, beginning to rock his hips against his own in a slow but firm tempo. And as the pleasure overtook him too, groans and moans soon replaced all laughter or complaints from either of them.

It was an alien feeling. His cock being tended while something else—filled him up, stroked a part of him that he didn’t even know existed. He arched and Nathaniel arched with him, holding him firmly yet tenderly, fingers stroking his skin as they moved as one. Asmodeus fought against the pleasure for as long as he could, but then eventually, finally, there was nothing he could do against the bliss that wracked his body. He moaned and arched, and the ensuing tightening of his body drove Nathaniel over the edge as well, the man sinking his teeth carefully but firmly in the nape of his neck.

A haze of warm white, the world vanishing around him and slowly forming back as he leaned sluggishly against the tree. He hadn’t finished recovering fully when he found himself spun around and pinned against the tree once more, Nathaniel beaming over him.  
“That was great!—You know what? Again, we should do it again!”  
“W-what? Wait—“  
“You said you would teach me, right? I think I haven’t fully gotten the hang of it, we should practice some more!” An ever widening grin as Asmodeus’ face became redder, left speechless. Nathaniel seemed to take his silence as a yes and pressed their lips together.

And, well, this was what he had wanted—not exactly as he’d dreamed it, but more than close enough—much, much better than what he had expected. Asmodeus gave himself into that kiss, reaching out to grip at Nathaniel and pull him closer. Between them, their cocks rubbed clumsily against one another and their bellies, wet and hard and wanting as they ground into each other. 

But it wasn’t enough. The emperor reached out between them, wrapping a hand around both their engorged cocks as best as he could, stroking and squeezing. Nathaniel keened, oozing onto his fingers as he gripped him tighter and bucked his hips into Asmodeus’ grip, growing slicker with every thrust.

Asmodeus broke their kiss to cry out in surprise as the fighter suddenly moved, pushing him up against the tree as his grip on him shifted, grabbing at legs to wrap them around his waist, posturing him in a way that would favor his entrance.

Nathaniel, as always, smiled. The emperor narrowed his eyes and hissed even as he shivered in anticipation.  
“I must insist that perhaps you know more about these dealings then you first let on.” Nathaniel shrugged in answer.  
“Maybe I’m just naturally good at everything.” And without further commentary, the emperor found himself filled up once more. The pleasure of his entrance was more than a fair distraction from any doubts or questions he might have had about Nathaniel’s previous sexual encounters. Whether he’d had them or not, he WAS damn good at it.

He closed his eyes and held onto his newfound lover, letting himself be moved up and down. A sudden thought reached him through the haze, and he opened a single eye to peer down at Nathaniel. It took strength to lift someone up, even more so repeatedly in an ever growing tempo as the man was doing to him now. Another lover would have grown tired soon, but Nathaniel was built for resistance. Muscles flexing under his skin with each movement, the man’s breathing barely perturbed—and that damn grin still on his face. Ugh, it bothered him so much. Only one way to get rid of it, then. He reached out and kissed him and then there was no more looking at that awful grin. But rather, there was fucking FEELING it as Nathaniel kissed him back and bounced him more rapidly.

It didn’t take him long to finish, but the ensuing wave of bliss lasted longer, and when he came back to he found himself laid upon the soft grass, soft light filtering down through the canopy of trees above them. And there was also Nathaniel, pulling his hips onto his lap, still fucking going at it—faster than before. How could he have so much energy left! He was nearly exhausted! And yet between his legs, his own cock, awful betrayer, rose swiftly to the other’s touch.

Hands went down, bracing himself against Nathaniel’s knees as he panted and arched, struggling not to close his eyes.  
For the first time since this had all begun he got a look at the state of himself. His clothes haphazardly half clawed off, bearing his chest, belly and thighs, and the massive mess of white all over bronze skin, mixing in with sweat. He had a hard time remembering whether it was all his or how much had Nathaniel contributed to it.

Nathaniel had a grip on one of his thighs to pull him closer with every thrust, and another around his hips to keep their bodies aligned. He noticed the daze in the emperor’s eyes and slowed down.  
“Is that… too much? Are you tired, emperor?” It was said out of worry. 

Asmodeus’s fingers tightened their grip on Nathaniel’s skin and he did his best to growl. Unfortunately, its effect was upset with the interruption of a moan mid way. It sent more red to his face but didn’t fully deter him.

“O-of course I’m not tired, you’re tired!” Great going, Asmodeus, he told himself.  
“Oh, good because I’m just starting to get the hang of this!”

A faster, firmer pace, his body overwhelmed by pleasure. He had no choice but to surrender himself to Nathaniel, closing his eyes and letting the world spin around him. Another sweet release enveloped him, his body heavy and sated—and exhausted. Thank the gods, instead of being shoved into another position and getting pounded again, Nathaniel enjoyed the last remaining waves of his orgasms with a slow grinding of his hips before he finally collapsed atop him, sighing contentedly.

They rested like that for a moment, quiet and intertwined, the cool breeze feeling wonderful on their skin. Finally peace and quiet, and the warmth of someone else by his side. The undying proof that he wasn’t alone. Asmodeus kept his eyes closed and nuzzled closer, fingers absently clinging to the gladiator’s clothes while they recovered their breath.  
But, Asmodeus had come to learn, peace and quiet didn’t last long with Nathaniel. 

The man shifted when he’d finally caught his breath, turning them around so that the emperor was resting on his chest while he himself rested on his own back, their bodies still intertwined. He absentmindedly let his fingers tangle in the emperor’s hair for a moment before finally speaking.

“Soooo are you ready for another go—“  
“N-no!” He snapped, sitting abruptly up. This, of course, had the unfortunate event of helping Nathaniel’s cock plunge deep inside him, sinking in aided by his own weight. How could he STILL be this hard? And yet, his own body shivered at the pleasure of finding himself so completely filled up.

He looked down as hands gently stroked his thighs.

Nathaniel was looking up at him with pleading eyes and that mischievous smile he loved to hate—or hated to love he couldn’t tell clearly anymore. Either way, there was hate involved.  
“Pleaaaase? Just one last time. You can take the lead and everything this time!”

He’d been about to call him a damned animal when he’d given his last suggestions. Paused, thoughtfully, then gave his answer.  
“Fine. It IS my turn to top—“ He’d said as he got up. Nathaniel’s hands moved from thights to hips and pulled him firmly back down, causing the strangest sound to leave the emperor’s mouth, before he let out a shaky growl and glared.

“Oh noooo, no no no. I mean, you can take the lead from up there… I mean, we’re already in position and everything, it’s just more efficient this way.” A short glance downwards revealed that while certainly Nathaniel was rock hard inside him, his own cock had only raised half mast. The man had laid a trap for him and he’d fallen right into it! Still, he could refuse—  
“Let’s make one of your deals. We’ll do it like this once, and if you don’t like it, then you can have a go!” At this very moment all he felt for Nathaniel’s smirk was definitely hate.

They both already knew quite well that he would like it—which meant the only reason to refuse now was beyond enjoying the act. An admittance that he was simply tired.

“Fine.” He almost spat, and then set himself into motion, beginning to rock his hips against Nathaniel’s while he glared at him.

“But only because you’re a needy dog.” A whine from the man below him as he ground his hips slowly but firmly, hands sliding back down to knead Asmodeus’ thighs instead of holding onto his hips. Now it was Asmodeus’ turn to grin, as he moved his hips slowly but firmly, grinding Nathaniel’s cock deep inside him. Their current position indeed gave him more control over the situation, and allowed him to set a rhythm he was more comfortable with. One that brought him nothing but pleasure, yet seemed to be driving the gladiator mad for more.

“And as a good emperor, I make sure to give my dog their bones from time to time.” In answer, Nathaniel bucked, hands going for his hips again. He smacked them away and hissed, going still above him.  
“None of that. It’s my turn to be ‘in control’ remember? You said it yourself. Unless you want to forfeit and let me win the bet.” His grin grew as Nathaniel’s frown deepened, the man biting his lip and trembling.  
“Ugh, fine! But I don’t like this one bit!”  
“Good thing I’m the only one who has to like it, then.” Frustration was a new look on Nathaniel, and one he was coming to like more and more. He rested unmoving for a while longer atop him until he had deemed it enough torture for the both of them, then began moving once more, doing it all to please himself and tease the one beneath him to desperation.

He pulled his shoulders in, lifting his hips up before lowering slowly. Nathaniel grunted, gritting his teeth and trying not to move his hips into a faster pace, rough fingers gripping tightly at the emperor’s thighs. Asmodeus kept rocking, slow and steady, watching his prey with a dissecting gaze and a growing smirk of his own. Nathaniel felt his breath and heartbeat pick up with each thrust, but the emperor atop him looked like he barely felt the ride, despite the fact that his own cock had risen to full mast during their love making.

“Don’t make that face, you’re obviously enjoying it as well.” He accentuated his words with a firmer push of his hips, insides tightening around him. And yes, it felt good—but it could feel SO.MUCH.BETTER!  
“Nnng—fuck!” It was taking inhuman effort to keep his word instead of simply twisting around and squeezing the other man beneath him as he set his own preferred pace. But Nathaniel had won every battle in his life while following set rules—and this would not be the first one he lost!

Asmodeus found the view endearing, much more preferable to the man’s nasty teasing grin. He was quite enjoying how Nathaniel’s plan had backfired on him. He’d set up a nice, slow rhythm, building up pleasure in his core. But now it had been enough teasing for the both of them.  
“Fine, here’s your bone,” he drawled, leaning back and holding one hand behind him to brace himself and thrust harder, their breaths growing labored, Nathaniel’s fingers kneading his skin as his hips gave the smallest, tiniest thrust, his self-control losing its grip on bestial instinct. Asmodeus let him either way, quite enjoying the answer to his thrusts.

He came, spraying his seed across Nathaniel’s chest and belly, and the warrior came soon after, his own seed filling him in and overflowing out, leaving the place where their heated bodies connected sticky and wet.

The emperor watched the rewards of his work for a moment before slipping forward—this time making sure to slip Nathaniel’s cock out of himself. As good as it might had felt inside, he was NOT ready, willing or able to go for another ride. No need to give the man any ideas.

He settled on Nathaniel’s chest and the man drew him closer, sharing in each other’s warmth. He couldn’t help but let out a purr, sounding like an oversized contented cat as he tucked his head under Nathaniel’s chin, again basking in the other’s company and the serene exhaustion that came with the remaining waves of their shared bliss.

Until Nathaniel spoke again.

“So since we’re married now, does that make me an emperor too?”

THE END <3 <3 <3

**Author's Note:**

> These two idiots deserve each other, haha. They have a good life together. :)
> 
> And that's the end of my AMOG uploads (for now)! What will next week bring?? Stay tuned to find out!


End file.
